Chipz
Who is StealthRG? This is the lore page of StealthRG's character, Chipz. (Can we get a little background information of Stealth as a content creator please?) - add it here. Who's Chipz...? Chipz (StealthRG) is a vampire (sometimes seen with a robotic arm) that loves to sing his heart out to the crowd that is VRChat and provide only the best serenades out there. He is well known for performing a masterpiece rendition of the song Creep by Radiohead. Lore Biography/History Not much is known about Chipz's early days (some say that he was in a band or made video games), but the first record of Chipz existing was on January 1, 2018 where he was found singing to a crowd in Times Square . Originally born as a human bard, Chipz made a living traveling the VRChat universe serenading couples to bring them together and to "spread love to the world." Several weeks later while singing to a crowd in the PUG, Chipz crosses paths with a girl by the name of Nuts that showed a rather yandere and stalker-like behaviour. Following that incident, Chipz made the "mistake" of friending her right after the serenade, leading her to stalk him all over the VR world. The Beginning Of Chipz's First Relationship In VRChat, "Casting an E-Girlfriend"' ' While doing public serenades a few weeks after starting VRChat, Chipz encountered multiple girls and a single boy who randomly joined in: Bonesaw, Mewpix, Nuts, Kurukid, and Emiyuh, that end up fighting for his affection on an improv competition, hosted by Emiyuh, this event being his first endeavor into VRChat RP. Amid the chaos, he ends up being cornered into casting them one by one (out of his indecisiveness) and forced into making a choice under Emiyuh’s jurisdiction, who stepped out of the competition after declaring that she already had a boyfriend to the group.'' Out of all the contestants, Mewpix was the first to be taken out on a date. After a bunch of successive serenades to the girl (with Roflgator’s helping hand), it led to a date in which Chipz decided to "blue-ball" his great friend “Chad” (Twitch Chat) and Mewpix, which ended up postponing the confession for their official relationship onto another day. The next day, both of them had an argument in regards to Chipz’s feelings for Emiyuh, which led to a serious “ERP” session of Chipz avoiding Mewpix, and Mewpix trying to talk to Chipz but failing to do so. Meanwhile, everyone else started to treat her as a malevolent person through a bunch of misinformation on what Mewpix did to Chipz, which ended their relationship. The Nuts’ Arc After the failure of his previous relationship with Mewpix, Emiyuh encouraged Chipz to go on a date with Nuts, in hopes of cheering Chipz up and finally find the right girl for him. At first, Chipz was regretting his decision to go out on a date with her, but then he began to understand her circumstances and saw more of her perverted nature and deranged common sense(or better yet, her lack of). With Emiyuh and Roflgator’s aid, Chipz began to develop feelings for the Yandere girl, all the while trying to fix up her personality by teaching her common sense along the way, attempting to keep close watch of her, as she tended to lead herself astray. A small side plot occurred in which Drekwiz attempted to steal Nuts away from Chipz to no avail. After some time, Brads (malevolent or immature viewers) started to attack Nuts on a personal level through her social media outside of the RP after Roflgator passed on the idea that he supposedly had caught Nuts cheating on Chipz. However, this led to Chipz and Nuts to engage in a heart to heart conversation at Nier, (after dispelling any external misunderstanding) which led to the strengthening of their bond. As time passes, Monika enters the scene. She sought to take Nuts for herself, and so began to serve as the main antagonist in season 1. After a series of effort to prevent Monika from ruining their romantic dates, and helping R3dzdead & Emerysaurs getting back together, they attended R3dzdead & Emerysaurs traditional wedding ceremony. Then after in the Void Club, Chipz had a final fight with Monika. Chipz and Nuts then later shared a beautiful moment together. And with the finale of the season, Chipz married Nuts through a meticulously planned wedding ceremony by Chipz. This wedding turned out to be one of the most popular weddings in VRChat with a peak live viewers of 8000 on StealthRG’s stream, but the situation after the wedding got out of hand after Monika was excluded from the wedding on a last minute whim. However, it would be resolved the very next day. Nuts’ After Marriage Arc, The Fall Of Nipz OVA During this arc, Chipz met Ad Friendly, Kwehzy, and Tanomalous for the very first time at Kimple’s place on Nuts' day off. Chipz sang some songs and managed to find a very good connection with Kwehzy through music, and they decided to go bowling together. Nuts became agitated when she found out about it the following day, assuming he was cheating, escalating to such a point where Nuts attempted to kick Kwehzy out of 'The Great Pug' upon their first meeting. Meanwhile, Monika was still trying to break the two apart. Amid the chaos, Nanonade was also adopted into their family tree in The Great Pug, to which her personality made it very clear that she had a 'Daddy' complex. Simultaneously, Chipz's old friend, Chad, was also having a civil war in the stream's chat over #Nipz vs #Kwipz when it was found that Kwehzy got along very well with Chipz, thus marking the beginning of the Shipping Wars. Chipz and Nuts' relationship was faced with multiple trust issues, as Nuts changed after their marriage, becoming quite intimate with other girls (Monika and Alyssu), making Chipz feel very uncomfortable and unwanted, perhaps even going back on her word of changing for the better as they became more distant. Roflgator, while offering marriage counselling and even a divorce attorney service, almost killed their adopted daughter off-stream. Nuts’ appearance was forever absent thereafter for more than 2 weeks and then eventually forever. The RP with Nuts was concluded and was considered reset (their way of saying it was cut from the story), officially ending on February 22, 2018, but was later accepted as a divorce from a fading relationship. This led to the beginning of the Harem Arc (the real season 2), and the introduction of Jessica (StealthRG's other character), who lewds on all of the girls, especially Tess, making them turn around while giving them ASMR. Incidentally, Libby is also very fond of her. The Harem Arc During the Post-Marriage Arc OVA, the Harem had been recognized, but not made official, on Feb 13th, 2018. Beginning when Chipz decided to hang out with a group of “friends”: Kwehzy, Nanoade, Tess, Ninjakikio, Folkona, Pandaboo, LeyLey, Tyriss, Roflgator, GreatKhan, Tanomolous, Cor Vous, Ayytroxlmaokai etc. In the group, Tess, Kwehzy, Folkona, and Nanoade were actively seducing Chipz, with their influence leading to his subsequent lewdness. Additionally, during this Arc, Folkona served as a staunch right hand man (or lady) for Chipz in this specific Arc. Then, Jessica came by and also hit on Tess, which angered Tully (her IRL husband), causing him to soon jump into the RP. Jessica also hit on Kremit’s girlfriend, LunaBellaXO, on a seperate date, causing him to intervene as well, but in a much more lax manner compared to the other. After long lonely days without Nuts, Chipz decided to hit on girls all belonging to Roflgator’s RP group. The first girl that he targeted was Voltage, and then Sorry. Both instances, he aborted upon discovering they were traps. Later in the Pug, Nanoade, who is still considered to be Chipz’s adopted daughter even after Nuts left the RP group, was also being hit on by TumToes. However, he failed miserably, since Nanoade (as a character) was 15 years old at the time and Chipz didn’t condone the date between the two. Jessica came into the Pug and seduced Kyana, then proceeded to have a four-way kisses with LunaBellaXO, Tess, and Folkona which happened right after. On the following day, Chipz saw TumToes together with Best Gurl, one of the few lady friends of his that he made during his earliest days in VRchat. He met her through a public drive-by couple serenade. Since Chipz didn't approve of it, he tries to botch the relationship. At the same time, he also found his conscience, Mishtal, on Feb 20, 2018. The same day, in an attempt of starting a war with the goal to end his harem with horrible phrasing and lines, Roflgator tried to threaten Chipz. As he does it, he accidentally made it sound like he was making romantic advances onto Chipz with his phrasing, which cultivated the #Ripz (aka Roflgator x Chipz) meme ship among Chad and Rob's chat. As this was transpiring, Drekwiz also warned Chipz about the harem, making very strong allusions to the anime, 'School Days' and its bad ending. He even attempted to join it at one point. However, Chipz made it very clear that he will embrace this path even if he may be alone at the end of it, happy with the fact that they will always have each other if they chose to leave him, as he helped form strong bonds between the girls with their hijinx. This later led to an intense situation where Jessica came into the world and hit on Moxi, one of the girls that had been recently introduced to Roflgator’s group, and successfully managed to "+1 her" (another meme of twitch chat, stated every time they assumed he successfully added another girl to his harem.) into Chipz’s group of “friends”. Roflgator was clearly unhappy about the situation, and decided to make it very clear to Jessica and Chipz, yet again, that he will not yield to the harem life that he’s leading, and officially declared war against him. The very next day, Chipz/Jessica made some advances on 2 other girls, Minerva_DH and Zircii. He managed to make both of them do lewd things to one another. As Jessica fools around with Coconut, Kwehzy and Moxi, a new girl xxRachaelxx (Roflgator in disguise) approached him,and stated she wanted in on the “friend” group. Rachael convinced Chipz to accept her (with his acknowledgement of it being Roflgator) by singing him a song and making cat sounds. Rachel later invites her boyfriend/girlfriend Yaeet6 (Pokelawls in disguise) to do Truth and Dare with Chipz’s group of friends. The hilariously silly night ended on a high note with an alien invasion, where an alien (Vince in disguise) invited Chipz’s "friends" and Chipz himself to their spaceship, where Jessica “defends” the girls from the aliens, probing them with her whip and collar. On February 23, 2018, before the majority of the Harem Arc took place, while on one of his many visits to the girls, Vampire Tess bit Chipz jokingly, sparking the idea of Vampirism. With more people appearing to join the harem, including R3dzdead, Folkona gets assigned the not-so-official title of 'Harem Manager'. Roflgator can't handle the crazy Harem girls any more and kicks Chipz out of the Great Pug, frustrated about the number of girls that Rob had recruited into his group that ended up being taken into Chipz’s group of friends. Even with Rob’s defaming propaganda about Chipz and his harem, it was rendered useless once they engaged in honest conversation with Chipz. Later on, Rob and Chipz argued intensely and Rob attempts to murder Chipz by luring him into a trap. Seemingly, marking the end of the OG Beta Chipz once and for all, playing it off as his re-birthing into a vampire, marking the beginning of his transition into what people believed to be "Alpha Chipz", hence the hastened collection of many women into his harem. Then later, Kwehzy suddenly confronts Chipz about real friends and Chipz is left hopelessly confused with feelings of abandonment. Out of roleplay, “Brads” harass the harem girls IRL, and Folkona had to talk to Chipz in person, crying, with the stream muted while clearing up the misconception about what was really going on. This led to a series of real life talks with Rob outside of his RP character just to remind their audience that it’s all “RP btw”, more specifically - Rob's chat, and the continued addressing to the problem of their community. The Vampire Chipz' Harem Arc A continuation of season 2... February 24th, 2018, Chipz awakens as a Vampire after Tess's embrace. And the god of Thicc-ness, Shonzo, the avatar creator, created a new sexy avatar, Vampire Chipz, for his new transformation. Thus, bestowing Chipz to go from the Beta-Cuck lord status that he once was to the playboy, alpha-ish, harem king character. His first appearance on VRchat was also on Ad Friendly's stream, as seen hitting on Folkona and lowkey hitting on Ad and his chat to get AdFriendly to 1000 followers on twitch. Amid the second half of season 2, there were 3 main things that was happening: the waifu war, Rob’s Posse vs Chipz’ Harem, and the civil war with Roflgator. He started the first day as Vampire Chipz by seeing his “friends”: Kwehzy, Moxi, Nanoade, Tess, LunaBellaXO, Cor Vous, Miss Minerva, Ninjakikio, Tyriss, Zircii etc, in the presentation room talking, while Moxi and Kwehzy were trying to seduce Chipz by doing lewd things to him. And as you could tell, his group of “friends” is clearly dominated by females. Then later in the Great Pug, a drunk Kwehzy clung to his leg, more drama began stirring up between Roflgator and Chipz all relating to Rob’s chat wanting him to end the harem, and make him choose a single girl. However, with the resounding “no” from Chad, and “yes” coming from Roflgator’s chat, Chipz and Rob engaged in a heated, but hilarious, RP argument that made Rob drop his RP card to discuss the future of Chipz’s RP. During the same day, Tess noticed that Chipz is acting much more dominant and not taking anyone's bullshit at all, where he instigated a showdown with Tully where guns are drawn and the situation became heated. Afterwards, one of Rob’s Posse members started to stir up past drama between TumToes and Folkona, which led to yet another argument between Chipz and Folkona against Prophet, patently crossing the line of RP. Chipz then asked Moxi to go on a date with him in the near future, and she accepted it without hesitation. On the very next day, Chipz spent some time with Nanoade and reveals the truth about her parentage, specifically, her adoption, then later he interacted with MoxiMox romantically, before later experiencing lewdness with Nanoade, Folkona, and Moxi in the “Never have I ever map”. Shrimp returns after a long absence to join Rob's Posse, but, he has great difficulty facing the charming Chipz. Joining the new Club Rogue, Chipz separates Best Gurl from her fiancée TumToes and drinks her blood, while at the same time, cursing her to vampirism. TumToes panics and has a lapse of judgement on how to handle her affliction. AskJoshy then announced that he’s leaving for war and Chipz had to perform a farewell song for him, a Beatles song by the name of 'Hey Jude'. At a later time, Chipz approaches Ninjakikio, and played a game where the girl kisses Chipz to take a rose from his mouth, and later, managed to +1 her into his friend group. The rest of the evening is spent by Chipz making out with multiple girls (Ninjakikio, Ehoney, LunaBellaXO, Moxi, Kwehzy, Minerva etc) in the same world, calling jealousy from every guy in the area, who just so happened to be the youngest guys among them. Ninjakikio also shows her 'Pen Trick' to Chipz, which was "green-screened" (Chipz's personal PG-13 screen used to block viewers from seeing whats on stream and as a disclaimer to his attempts to keeping it family friendly, hence the PG-13 rating)... Ayytrox Arc Season 3: after the harem had been disbanded for the sake of dedicating himself to a single girl, he wrote a song for a date for the very first time. The two later decided to go out indefinitely, soon adopting kids while having one of their own, and supposedly promised to raise them together, at least, until a certain club got in the way. Scheduling meet ups became harder, taking care of family became difficult, and the relationship seemed to be going nowhere, the kids becoming more and more yearning for their father as he became rather distant. Chipz had the intention of ensuring his kids would have the money needed to lead a happy and successful life, but when it came to being a father, he fell short. She soon left him after confronting the pain he was causing his family, concluding their relationship and the arc, a certain cat girl coming into the picture... *Page still needs a lot of work* Mob War Arc ... History is currently being updated to fit Fandom format. For a more up-to-date history, please see the StealthRG Episode Guide. Powers and Abilities After his battle with Kimple, Chipz absorbed some power from the cycles. * Invisibility: Chipz can go invisible in a blink of an eye, as shown twice by accident, and used beneficially during a meeting with Zentreya. * Blindness: Chipz can, within a certain radius, shroud others in darkness, as shown to Lanfear twice, limiting their vision to an enclosed sphere. * Unknown Orb Of Glowing Green Light: this manifested during the time when Chipz was conversing with Kimple, where VII, Scifri, Lanfear, and Oathmeal were present on the top of some tower. Trivia * A crossover meeting between Chipz' group and Joey Bagels happened on May 15, 2018, the chat went crazy when Nagzz said 'hi'. * Chipz has officially named SciFri as his right-hand man. * EggieNA impersonated Chipz, soon leading to the creation of a multiverse version of the story, aka universe 6 Chipz, spawning many more versions of him, making it the real Chipz's mission to eliminate every single one of them. * Chipz first met and sang a song to Oathmeal on May 13, 2018, after he randomly remembered about the tweet that she sent to him 2 months ago. * Chad = His Chat, Brad = Bad Chat. * His actual name is Davy (or David) Rispoli, a former band member of Amber Pacific. * One of his most popular music performances is Creep by Radiohead. It has become quite a meme and as his legacy, this song is often performed by many aspiring-to-be musicians in VRChat, but also often jokingly mocked. * A list of his popular songs and musical performances can be found in StealthRG Song List. * Chipz is trying his best not to try and seduce Lanfear, out of respect for Nagzz21, but Lanfear's cuteness is making it hard for him to do so, yet shared many indirect kisses via ice cream spoon on the May 19th. ** May 25th, she and Chipz went on a date to the ice cream parlor, sharing a sundae. ** On May 29th, Chipz finally admitted his love to Lanfear. * Vince is known to be very gay for Chipz. * Jessica Nigri followed both Chipz and Nuts on twitch, saying that she loves their RP on twitter. * Once Chipz finished singing "Pony" on the 19th of May, Loli Lyn said, "I c**e." * Chipz is the current rank 1 streamer of VRchat on Twitch, consistently, according to 'Twitchmetrics'. * He may or may not be the prince of the vampires. * Despite being a vampire, his reflection appears in many mirrors and refuses to drink blood. * Chipz has been recently playing Conan Exiles, with a new character named Fabio. It is unknown if this Fabio is part of the Fabio family on the Man-Hor Islands, or knows the lead Fabio (played by TwitchStreamer FistoftheWalrus), but eventually wants an avatar of him made for VRChat''.'' * Woops was Chipz's son at one point on season 1, aka the Nipz' arc. After over 4 months, Woops remembered.Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Featured articles